The Diary Of a Shinigami
by LukaLukaFever
Summary: ichigo is living with a shinigami named rukia kuchiki, she is currently working on karakura town, and staying where he lives, she has a notebook, her shinigami diary, and ichigo who has a very curious nature, wants to read what's in those pages.


"Breaking news, there has been a report of a big storm coming to the east city, everyone that lives near the shores…"

"Click"

The TV was turned off, as the orange haired boy walked towards his bed and leaned back in it, he was tired and kind of sleepy, he had been studying all day long for his final exams, but, from the looks of what was going on outside, tomorrow school will probably get canceled cause of the storm so the best thing to do now was get some rest.

Outside, the weather was horrible, the wind was very strong, and the rain fell like the sky was crying over a big depression. The trees were shaking wildly by the strength of the storm. A shadow was standing on top of an electricity pole, the figure of a girl was visible under the moon light, by her side, there were 2 black butterflies flying around her, strange thing because, they could fly with out problem in that storm as if it wasn't happening.

Back in ichigo's room, the boy still couldn't close his eyes, the storm was too noisy, suddenly something came through the room's wall.

-Rukia, were have you been, the weather is horrible out there

- I was patrolling the area, but it looks like everything's ok

-Ok! Are you kidding? There's a vicious storm going on how can things be Ok

-I was talking about the Hollows, it seems there aren't any of them tonight, I guess this will be a peaceful night

-You're out of your mind Rukia, seriously this is going to be a very nosy night

The raven haired girl walk towards the closet and opened it, there was a body there, identical as her. She then grabbed the body and entered it.

-I really hate this Artificial body, she said with a grumpy voice

- you don't have to stay here you know, you can go back to soul society

-you Fool, it's not that I want to be here, is y duty as a shinigami

- yeah yeah shinigami duties whatever, now go to sleep

She got inside the closet and closed the door.

-Good night!.

It was morning already, ichigo opened his eyes, his room was still dark, the lights had gone out, judging from that, the storm was still at it. He got up and walked down the stairs, there was a light in the living room, he walked closer to get a better view. It was Rukia, she was sitting on the couch, with a candle on the floor, apparently she was writing something, ichigo noticed rukia was asleep, he then started walking to where Rukia was. there was an old notebook on her stomach, he took the notebook and began to read it.

" _day NO#35 in Karakura town Oct-13_

_This is Rukia Kuchiki, writing on the 13__th__ of oct, it has been some time since I got here, there hasn't been much spiritual activity since then, no hollows have been reported in this area, as for the place I'm staying, there's something I have noticed that caught my attention…"_

He turned the page but there was nothing more written in that notebook

-Rukia what can you by hiding, He thought

He place the notebook back on top of rukia and walked back to his room, he sat down on his bed and thousands of thoughts began to enter his head, what can possibly she be hiding or what can she had noticed that caught her attention to the point of writing about it on her Shinigami report. The door slightly began to open. it was rukia.

-Rukia, I want to ask you something

-what is it?

- well let me put like this, there hasn't been anything weird going on around here, right?

- not really, why? , did you noticed something?

-No, I was just wondering…..

- about what?

-never mind. It's nothing

-oh ichigo, I'm leaving for Soul society now, I have to report something, be back in a few days, and ichigo, promise me you will be careful ok

-yes I will…..wait..about what?

- I'm going, I'm running late now, bye

-Wait!

And the raven haired shinigami disappeared of sight


End file.
